


Through Morrigan's Eyes

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Morrigan's Eyes [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events in Thedas seen through Morrigan's eyes, starting with the night before the battle of Denerim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Morrigan stands in front of the fireplace in Solana's room, waiting for her to come back from the meeting with Riordan. She already knows what he's telling Solana and Loghain, and she hopes that Solana will let her help them. When Morrigan was told about the ritual, she had no idea how close she would become with Solana. At the time, she and Alistair were a means to an end, but now it meant so much more. "Why are you here, Morrigan?" Solana's voice broke the silence.

"I know what you were told, why a Grey Warden is needed to kill the Archdemon, but I can help you avoid that. There is a ritual." Morrigan turns from the fire to face her friend, the only only she has ever truly had. "Please let me help you live."

"I can't take that offer." Solana says, her tone sad, resigned. "The dead call to me, in my dreams. It is almost time."

"I can't let you die." Morrigan insists, trying to hold back the tears that threaten. "You are my only friend, a sister to me, and I can't watch you die." Solana crosses the distance between them, and pulls Morrigan into an embrace.

"Neither could Alistair, it is why I saved Loghain from being executed. Alistair never wanted to be king, and never wanted to be in command. So I made Anora queen and saved her father to become Warden-Commander. I knew it would make Alistair mad enough to leave."

"But why?" Morrigan wipes the tears from her cheeks. "He loved you. Alistair would have gone through with the ritual to save you." Solana pulls away from Morrigan and shakes her head.

"He wouldn't have. What he would have done was taken the killing blow for me, and I could not allow that. He needs to live. This has always been my burden to bear, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never intended to do so." Morrigan takes a step away from Solana, and glares at her.

"Fine, but I will not stay to watch." Morrigan turns to leave and Solana stops her.

"I have two favors to ask of you." Solana squeezes Morrigan's arm, and she turns to face her friend again.

"Ask, and if it is in my power I will see it done." Morrigan pulls her arm from Solana and waits for her to go on.

"If you see Alistair, tell him that I'm sorry, for what I had done and what I am about to do. And if you ever see Cullen again, tell him that I forgive him, that I never held what he said in the tower against him." Morrigan nods curtly, and transforms into a dog before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Morrigan tracks Alistair to the tavern they had visited by Lake Calenhad. She sees him sitting at a table alone, glaring into his drink. "Does glaring at it make all your stupidity go away?" Alistair looks up at Morrigan, but doesn't answer.

"Did she send you to come get me? To drag me back so I can watch her and Loghain fight?" Alistair takes a gulp of his ale, while Morrigan wonders what Solana ever saw in him for the millionth time.

"No, she did not." Morrigan sits down in front of Alistair, and shakes her head at him. "She told me that if I ever cross paths with you again, to tell you that she's sorry..."

"Sorry." Alistair growls, slamming his mug on the table. "She let that bastard live. He tried to have us killed, hunted us like animals, and she let him live. She betrayed me." Morrigan slaps Alistair as hard as she can.

"You bastard," she exclaims, "she did it to save you. When a Grey Warden delivers the killing blow to the Archdemon, both it and the Warden die. She is going to die because you were too damn stupid to see what she was doing, and she knew that you were going to do this. You abandoned her, when she dies it is your fault." Morrigan watches Alistair's shock as he registers what she had just told him, but before he can say anything, she stands and moves toward the door. She stops in the door frame and looks back at him. "Try to reach Denerim, save her, if your pride will allow for it."


	3. Chapter 3

The pillar of light was visible for miles, and Morrigan wonders who had delivered the killing blow. She flies as fast as she can to Denerim, and when she lands on the roof of Fort Drakon, her heart stops. Morrigan sees Leliana picking Solana up and crying, as she rocks her. Morrigan's friend, her sister dead, her body covered in blood and gore. Tears fall from Morrigan's eyes, absorbed by her feathers, and she caws sorrowfully.

 

A few days later, Solana is laid to rest in the palace garden. Morrigan watches from a tree as people whose lives Solana touched came up to her body to say goodbye. She notices Alistair's absence and wonders when he will find out. Part of Morrigan wants to be there when he finds out, so she can rub it in his face, to blame him for losing the only person that was precious to her. She knows Solana wouldn't want her to do it, so Morrigan respects what she assumes would be her wishes. When Morrigan leaves, she notices Leliana following. Finding an alley to duck into, Morrigan returns to her natural form. "Leliana."

"Morrigan, I knew it was you." Leliana glares at her, and Morrigan knows that she has every right to do so. "Why did you leave? You should have been there, maybe you could have saved her." 

"I tried, but she refused." Morrigan shifts her gaze from the bard and tries to regain her composure. "I couldn't watch her die, my only friend. I tried to get Alistair to come back, to save her, but he refused. When I came back, it was too late."

"Are you saying she knew that she was going to die?" Leliana asks, taken aback. Morrigan nods, tears rolling down her cheeks. "How could you have saved her?"

"It was a ritual that needed to be preformed the night before the battle. I had to lay with one of the male Wardens, and I would have conceived a child. That child would have taken the soul of the old god into itself, instead of the Warden that delivered the killing blow. The child and the Warden would both live."

"Couldn't you have just gone to Riordan or Loghain?" Doubt etched in Leliana's face. Morrigan can't blame her for not believing.

"I tried before I talked to Solana. I needed her to help me convince Loghain." Morrigan considers reaching out to Leliana, but thinks better of it. "I am sorry that I could not save her. If you find Alistair, take care of him. I think that is what Solana would have wanted." Leliana nods at her, a surprised look on her face. "And I am sorry for how I treated you." Morrigan becomes a bird once more, and flies off to find solitude.


	4. Chapter 4

Morrigan watches the members of the Inquisition arrive to the Winter Palace from the shadows of her room. She decides to keep an eye on the Inquisitor, though she also has a promise she has to keep. Morrigan watches Cullen step out of the carriage, and wonders if Solana would be proud of the man he's become. She watches him take the hand of the Inquisitor, and only a blind person could miss the looks they give one another.

 

Hiding under a bench, in the form of a mouse, Morrigan listens to Leliana tell the Inquisitor to be careful with Morrigan. She rolls her eyes and waits for the Inquisitor to leave before she can talk to Leliana. "So, she is to be wary of me, hm?" Morrigan sits beside her former comrade.

"Well, of course. I don't know what you motivations are for being here." Leliana eyes her suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

"Reasons which are my own. I will have a word with the Lady Inquisitor before the night is through. I also have a promise to keep. I need to speak with Cullen."

"Why?" Leliana raises an eyebrow at her.

"Because I promised Solana if I ever crossed paths with him, that I would pass along a message." Morrigan is almost pleased when Leliana falls silent. She nods mutely and walks away from Morrigan, back into the ballroom. A few moments later, Cullen approaches her.

"You needed to speak with me?" Cullen asks, and Morrigan nods.

"Perhaps we could step into a side room?" Morrigan gestures to the guest wing. "What I have to pass along is personal in nature and shouldn't be fodder for these gossiping fools." Morrigan walks ahead of him, hoping that Cullen followed. She opens a door and he follows her in. When she closes the door, Morrigan places a ward upon it so no one can listen through the door. "I traveled with the Hero of Ferelden as you well know." Cullen nods, likely remembering the night he was saved in the tower.

"I remember." He says quietly. "It is a memory I would most like to forget. Why do you want to speak to me? Is it to dredge up painful memories, or to remind me that I can never take my words back?" Morrigan watches him try to control him emotions and only partly succeeding.

"'Tis neither. Before Solana died, she asked me to pass along a message to you, should we ever cross paths. She wanted you to know that you are forgiven and that she never thought you truly meant the words you said in the tower that night."

"I... Thank you." Regret and sorrow in his eyes, Cullen smiles sadly at her. "I can't even begin to tell you what that means to me. The regret I carried because of that night has been a heavy burden."

"I think she would be proud of you. For the man you've become, and the love you bear for the Inquisitor." Cullen blanches at her words, and Morrigan tries not to laugh at him. "'Tis obvious, the way you and she look at one another. Cherish it, let her know, and never leave her side."

"I would never." Cullen says, indignation written all over his face. 

"I never thought Alistair would leave Solana's side." Morrigan let her pain show to Cullen, because he would understand. He cared for Solana too.

"She was special to you, wasn't she?" Cullen asks quietly.

"She was, my only true friend. The only one I fully trusted, and I wish she were still here." Morrigan walks toward the door, regaining control of her emotions. "I've taken up enough of your time, we should go back, lest the gossiping ninnies start rumors about us."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, well. What have we here?" Morrigan descends the staircase behind the Inquisitor. She watches the woman turn and smile at her. "The mighty Inquisitor. You've been very busy this evening."

"You have me at a disadvantage." The Inquisitor smiles politely, "what is the name of the woman who has clearly been keeping an eye on me?"

"I am Morrigan, arcane adviser to the Empress. And what is such a powerful woman doing here? Do even you know?"

"I do know," The Inquisitor chuckles at Morrigan, "but should I share that information, I wonder." 

"Perhaps we are after the same thing, Inquisitor." Morrigan reaches into a hidden pocket and pulls out a key. "I found this on an agent of Tevinter that I found in the palace earlier. I have no notion of where it goes." Morrigan sees the Inquisitor mull it over, before she reaches her hand out for it.

"I think it goes to the servants quarters, some of Briala's agents have disappeared there." Morrigan nods and places the key in her hand.

"I must go back to the Empress. Be wary, enemies are all around us." The women walk toward the ball room. Morrigan turns to the other woman and smiles. "I have a feeling that whatever you find will be interesting."

 

Morrigan stands beside Celene throughout the night, watching the Inquisitor wander in and out of the ball room. The last time she wanders back in, Morrigan notes that she hadn't bothered to change back into her formal wear. She and Cullen talk, and though Morrigan can't hear what they're saying, she can tell by their body language and expressions that it's important. Just before Celene is to give her speech, the Inquisitor walks down the dance floor and calls out Florianne. The way that she did it impressed Morrigan, she hadn't seen anyone handle a situation like that since Solana. Morrigan watches the Inquisitor gather Celene, Gaspard, and Briala and go out for a discussion.

 

After the speeches, Celene summons Morrigan to her side. "I have agreed to ally with the Inquisition, and I would like for you to go to Skyhold to be my liaison."

"I would be honored, your Grace." Morrigan curtsies before Celene. "I will find the Inquisitor and let her know."

"Very well." Celene says, dismissing her. Morrigan looks around for the Inquisitor before finding her on a balcony.

"They say toasts to your victory inside, and yet you are out here. Do you tire so easily of their praises?" Morrigan looks at her amused.

"Praises now, but they are fickle." The Inquisitor leans on the railing, clearly tired. "I'm not very good with nobility, let Josephine handle them."

"Quite." Morrigan laughs. "You remind me a little of an old friend. It is why I came to find you, Celene is willing to offer the Inquisition any help she can, including my own. I am to return with you to Skyhold, Inquisitor."

"I am happy for your help." The Inquisitor holds her hand out for Morrigan to shake, which takes Morrigan by surprise for a second before she shakes the other woman's hand. "And since we will be working together, I insist that you call my Evelyn."

"Very well, Evelyn. I will see you at Skyhold." Evelyn nods at her, and Morrigan walks back in, passing Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

Morrigan stands beside a gazebo in the garden in Skyhold, and it's a wonder to her how it had been lost all this time. She thinks the people who abandoned it before never truly knew what they had, but Evelyn does. Morrigan knows this by watching her tend to the plants in the garden. "Settling in nicely, Morrigan?" Leliana asks, appearing seemingly out of thin air.

"Yes, 'tis a beautiful place." Morrigan smiles, looking around her home for the time being. "I have a question for you."

"Ask away, if there is anything I can help with I shall." Leliana smiles at her, reminding Morrigan of the nights by the fire watching the bard and Solana talk until late.

"I wonder, have you seen Alistair? Have you been keeping tabs on him?"

"I have." Leliana replies, frowning. "He ended up in Kirkwall, for a time, drinking his life away. The Champion let Arl Teagan know where he was. As far as I know, Teagan has been taking care of him. Why do you ask?"

"Having spoken to Cullen, it reminded me that I never looked for Alistair. It has been ten years, and sometimes..." Morrigan drifts off, trying to keep herself from feeling as though Solana's sacrifice had just happened.

"Sometimes it feels like it is that day all over again." Leliana finishes for her. "I loved her, but when I saw her falling in love with Alistair, I let her go. I had hoped... No it does not matter." Morrigan looks away as Leliana regains control over her emotions. "Do you want me to find him for you? So that you can see he's okay."

"I am, unsure if that would be wise." Morrigan takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "I do not know how I would react to being around him again, after all this time."

"What if I locate him, and let you know where he is? Then you can decide whether or not you want to do anything about it."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you, Leliana." Morrigan smiles at her.

"But of course, what are friends for?" Leliana turns and walks away from Morrigan before she can reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Morrigan and Evelyn stand beside one another talk. Morrigan wonders if they could find some more room for a couple of additional plants in the garden, when she hears a gasp behind her. "Solana," Morrigan hears Alistair whisper. She notices Evelyn's shoulders stiffen and they both turn around. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that you reminded me..."

"Of someone you know..." Evelyn finishes for him, and she can't help but notice the sadness in her tone, or the flash of worry in her eyes. Morrigan makes a mental note to bring it up to Cullen when she sees him next. "If you'll excuse me." Morrigan and Alistair both nod, and watch her go back into the keep.

"Why are you here, Alistair?" Morrigan crosses her arms in front of her as she tries to keep the contempt she's felt for him for years out of her voice. When he winces, she knows she hadn't.

"I've come to see if I can help the Inquisition." Alistair says, "I know it's been sometime since I've truly fought, but I haven't forgotten how to."

"Will you leave in the eleventh hour, like you did during the blight?" Morrigan enjoys watching Alistair squirm under her gaze. 

"That is a very good question." Leliana joins them from the shadows. "And your answer, Alistair?"

"I will stay to the end, and beyond, if you would have me here." Alistair looks at them both, and Morrigan scowls at him.

"I want you to know what it was like the night before the final fight, during the blight." Leliana takes a step closer to Morrigan, and frowns at Alistair. "Solana came to me, after Morrigan left. She was heartbroken that you left, but knew that you would. Isn't that awful? The woman you loved knew that you wouldn't stand by her." Alistair hangs his head in shame, and Morrigan feels a grim satisfaction from it.

"You could have saved her." Morrigan adds, "if you didn't leave it could have been Loghain that made the killing blow."

"And what? Make him a hero. He betrayed his king, wanted us dead." Alistair glares at Morrigan.

"Solana is dead." Morrigan snaps, frustrated that the man in front of her is so damn thick. "Do you think she gives a damn right now that people see her as a hero?" Alistair shakes his head and sighs. "It wouldn't have mattered how people saw him, you and Solana would have been together. That should have mattered more than your damn pride."

"You're right, and I will never forget what my pride had cost me." Alistair hold Morrigan's gaze, and she notices tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

"Cullen might I have a word with you?" Morrigan closes the door behind her. Cullen looks up from his work and nods. "I will get to the point. Alistair confused Evelyn for Solana when her back was turned to him, and she seemed upset."

"But she looks nothing like Solana." Cullen flashes Morrigan a confused look.

"'Tis true that she does not look like her from the front, but from behind she looks a lot like her. I think she was upset that she could be confused for Solana, and there was a worried look in her eyes. It would be wise to make sure she knows that you are with her for her and not to replace your affections for a long dead woman."

"Maker's breath, Evelyn wouldn't think that of me." Cullen rubs the back of his neck. "I had an infatuation, years ago. I barely knew the woman. It's not like that with Evelyn."

"You can spare me the details." Morrigan says, glowering at Cullen.

"Right, of course."

"Just go to her, and make her feel special. We are not far from the end, 'tis only a matter of time before Coryfeus shows himself. Make sure she knows how you feel." Morrigan stares at Cullen expectantly. He stares back for a moment before he seems to get the hint and quickly walks out of his office.


	9. Chapter 9

Morrigan groans as she lays on her back below the elevated ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She and the members of Evelyn's inner circle watch and wait for the fighting to end. Morrigan almost finds herself praying for her new friend to live, but she knows that praying for anything is an exercise in futility. Vivienne heals most of her wounds and it surprises Morrigan that she does, given their history. "Think nothing of it darling, you're a friend of the Inquisitor." Vivienne says, when Morrigan looks at her questioningly.

 

After an unmeasurable amount of time, a fade green light shoots up into the breach, followed by flecks of red, and with a loud bang, the breach is sealed once and for all. Everyone under the temple ruins runs as they fall back to earth. After the ruins have settled, Cassandra runs ahead of them calling for Evelyn. Not long after, Evelyn appears and Morrigan's feels a relief she never knew she could. "So 'tis over, with the hero living to see another day? How... Refreshing."

"Now what?" Cassandra walks up toward Evelyn.

"We go home, to Skyhold." Morrigan and the other's follow Evelyn back to Skyhold, where a crowd of people cheer them as they enter the gates. She watches Evelyn walk up the stairs to her advisers. Morrigan smiles up at them as Cullen pulls Evelyn into a tight embrace. The look of love and devotion in his eyes is unmistakable.

 

A few days later, a celebration is thrown for the victory and Morrigan watches from the shadows. "Aren't you going to join in on the party, Morrigan?" Leliana asks, standing beside her. Morrigan shakes her head.

"I am to depart soon. There is somewhere I must go." 

"Know that you are always welcome here." Leliana touches Morrigan's arm and leaves her to her thoughts. Toward the end of the night, Morrigan watches Cullen pull Evelyn to the center of the room, and kneel before her. She can't hear the words spoken, but Morrigan knows what is happening. When Evelyn nods, tears in her eyes, Cullen slips a ring on her finger. Morrigan smiles, happy that one of her friends lived and has the man she loves. Silently, Morrigan slips out of the keep and looks around. Noticing no one, she changes into a bird and flies away. There is a place she wishes to dream tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Making camp where Solana preferred to during the blight, Morrigan quickly sets up a few wards and lays down to sleep. Opening her eyes, she looks around her. Everyone who followed Solana was there, but don't notice her. She walks around them, watching them talk. When Morrigan reaches Solana, she is surprised when her friend looks at her directly. "My friend." Morrigan whispers, reaching for Solana's hand.

"Morrigan." Solana beams at her, and pulls close Morrigan for a hug. Both women weep, for the time they had lost with one another, and for a life that shouldn't have ended.

"I did as you asked. You would be proud of Cullen, how far he has come." Morrigan breaks the hugs, and twined her fingers with Solana's walking her over to Morrigan's part of the camp.

"I am proud of him. Especially after all that has happened to him, that he should fall in love with a mage. I hope that they grow old together."

"I am sure that if anyone has a chance, they will. Now about Alistair." Morrigan tries not to glower, and sighs. "I can't help him, I still have too much anger for what he did during the blight."

"I understand." Solana nods, squeezing Morrigan's hand. "The Inquisition will help him, the Inquisitor seems like a woman who can heal people's hearts. I wish I had known her during the blight, she would have been a good friend and companion to have." 

"She is." 

"Please tell Leliana that I am sorry, I never knew how deep her feelings were for me. And tell Alistair that I forgive him, that he can't let the past keep him from having a future." When Morrigan starts to protest the latter of Solana's requests, her friend holds up her hand to silence Morrigan. "I know it will be difficult, but please do it for me."

"I will, my sister." The world around Morrigan begins to fade, and she knows she's waking up.

 

When Morrigan opens hers eyes, she knows she needs to go back to Skyhold, to tell Leliana and Alistair of what Solana told her. Morrigan would never let her friend down, not even when she is no longer among the living. After that, Morrigan decides, she will be free, to travel. To see the wonders of the world on her own.


End file.
